<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweatshirt Swap- Tyrus One Shot by matteahayn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755305">Sweatshirt Swap- Tyrus One Shot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/matteahayn/pseuds/matteahayn'>matteahayn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Andi Mack (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established boyfriends, Freshman Year, Hoodie fic, M/M, basketball season, pure fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:49:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/matteahayn/pseuds/matteahayn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shadyside High School has an annual tradition- sweatshirt swap. Will TJ and Buffy give away their hoodies?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>248</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the Wednesday after Thanksgiving, and Cyrus, Buffy, and Andi were sharing baby taters at The Spoon. They hadn’t hung out in a while because of Buffy’s basketball practices and Andi’s workload at SAVA, so they were enjoying their rare free day. Buffy’s coach had given them the day off to rest before their first game. She and TJ were the only two freshmen that had made the JV team, and Cyrus couldn’t have been prouder.<br/>
Andi had just finished telling a story about her crazy photography teacher when a girl with bright red hair, purple headband, and sweatpants approached their booth.<br/>
“Hey guys,” she said, coming to stand next to Buffy.<br/>
“Hey Jenna,” Buffy smiled. “This is Jenna, she’s a sophomore on my team,” she explained to Andi and Cyrus. Andi smiled, and Cyrus raised his hand in a half-wave. “Jenna, these are my friends Andi and Cyrus.”<br/>
“Nice to meet you,” Jenna grinned. She turned back to Buffy. “Are you ready for this week’s game?” she asked.<br/>
“You know it!” Buffy smirked. The girls fist-bumped. Suddenly, a mischievous look crossed over Jenna’s face.<br/>
“Have you heard about the sweatshirt swap?” she asked. Buffy tilted her head in confusion.<br/>
“You haven’t? It’s a Shadyside High School tradition.”<br/>
“What is it?” Buffy scoffed, a little put-out that Jenna was so surprised they didn’t know about it.<br/>
“Well, every Friday when there’s a game, all the players, guys and girls, are supposed to give their hoodie to the person they like or are dating.”<br/>
The Good Hair Crew all opened their mouths in an “oh” formation.<br/>
“Just thought I should let you know,” Jenna chuckled.<br/>
“Thanks, Jenna,” Buffy smiled, but she gritted her teeth so Cyrus knew it wasn’t genuine.<br/>
“See you later!” Jenna called, as she turned around to leave. As soon as the door swung shut behind her, Buffy rolled her eyes.<br/>
“That’s the stupidest thing that I have ever heard,” she groaned.<br/>
“You don’t have to participate if you don’t want to,” Andi reminded her.<br/>
“Yeah, but everyone else is going to, and they’re just going to think I’m the baby Freshman.” Andi frowned and both girls turned to Cyrus.<br/>
“Cyrus? Are you okay?” Buffy asked when she saw the weird look on his face.<br/>
“Do you think TJ knows about this?” he blurted, throwing his hands onto the table. He wasn’t exactly panicked, but he seemed really uncomfortable. Both girls threw their heads back in surprise. They hadn’t thought of that! There was a long pause as they stared at each other in thought.<br/>
“I don’t know Cyrus. Probably?” Buffy gandered. Cyrus’s face and shoulders dropped. “It sounds like a pretty known thing.”<br/>
“That’s what I’m worried about,” Cyrus said. He started wringing his hands together. “We’re hanging out tomorrow after practice. How am I supposed to know if he wants to give me his sweatshirt or not?”<br/>
Neither Buffy nor Andi had a response for a long time.<br/>
“Here’s a wild idea: if you want to do it, just ask him,” Buffy finally spoke her mind.<br/>
“You make it sound like it’s not a big deal.” Cyrus could feel himself start to sweat a little.<br/>
“It doesn’t have to be,” Andi said cheerfully, and Cyrus shook his head.<br/>
“I think it’s a little too late for that,” he lamented, bracing himself for the possibilities. </p><p>	Cyrus’s fingers brushed against TJ’s as they walked home from the park the next evening. They hadn’t talked about the sweatshirt swap yet, and Cyrus felt like the words he needed to say were a massive lump sitting in his throat. He was only wearing a long-sleeved t-shirt, and the late November wind was bitter against his face. He shivered, and he saw his opportunity.<br/>
“Ugh, it’s freezing,” he complained, looking over at TJ. His boyfriend smirked thoughtfully for a minute before stopping in the middle of the sidewalk.<br/>
“Here, take my hoodie,” TJ said without missing a beat. He pulled the baby blue sweatshirt over his head and placed it in Cyrus’s frozen hands.<br/>
“Are you sure?” Cyrus asked, a stunned expression on his face. TJ raised his eyebrows at him.<br/>
“Definitely,” he insisted. Cyrus smiled.“Put it on!” TJ begged, his eyes lighting up. How could Cyrus refuse that face?<br/>
He pulled it on, and instantly his shoulders relaxed. It was a little too long in the arms but it was surprisingly soft and smelled exactly like TJ. Cyrus tried not to blush as they started around the corner to his block.<br/>
TJ pulled Cyrus behind a massive pillar when they got to his porch. He glanced around once really quick to make sure no one was passing by before leaning down to peck Cyrus on the lips. As usual, it caught Cyrus completely off guard.<br/>
“See you tomorrow?” he asked, and Cyrus nodded, still flustered. TJ smiled and turned, jogging down the steps and out of Cyrus’s line of sight. Cyrus was left standing there for a minute before he realized that TJ had never asked for the hoodie back. </p><p>	As soon as Cyrus reached his room, he opened his tablet to call Buffy and Andi. They answered his video chat request immediately.<br/>
“What’s up?” Buffy asked when her face filled the top left corner of the screen.<br/>
“We have a situation,” he warned, lowering himself on the bed. Slowly, he raised the tablet so they could see the basketball emblazoned on his chest. The girls gasped when they realized what he was wearing.<br/>
“You got the sweatshirt?” Buffy asked with a pleased expression.<br/>
“That’s so exciting!” Andi squealed. “You’re an official basketball boyfriend now!”<br/>
“Guys, calm down,” Cyrus pleaded. Their excited faces dropped in ones of confusion. “I don’t know if I’m going to wear it tomorrow,” he sighed.<br/>
“What do you mean you don’t know if you’re going to wear it?” Buffy asked.<br/>
“TJ didn’t say if he wanted me to,” he explained. Andi buried her face in her hands and Buffy shook her head.<br/>
“How exactly did it happen?” she asked incredulously.<br/>
“Well, I said I was cold to see what he would do, and he insisted that I put it on. Then he left without asking for it back.”<br/>
Both girls burst out laughing.<br/>
“Hey! What’s so funny?” Cyrus protested, a hurt expression on his face.<br/>
“Nothing..” Andi mused. “It’s just that that’s the most classic boyfriend move in the book.”<br/>
“Mmm-hmmm.” Buffy nodded in agreement. “He obviously wants you to wear it.”<br/>
“But what if I wear it tomorrow and his whole team laughs at me!” Cyrus worried. “He’s gonna be embarrassed. He’s the only freshman on the team. I don’t want to be the reason he doesn’t fit in!” He saw the girl’s faces take on serious expressions as they processed his concerns.<br/>
“Oh Cyrus,” Andi breathed. “It’s not your job to make sure he fits in.”<br/>
“He’s TJ. He’ll be fine,” Buffy agreed. “If I was him, I wouldn’t be embarrassed at all.”  Cyrus grinned. Their words made him feel a lot better.<br/>
“It’s up to you, but I think you’ll regret it if you don’t,” Andi added.<br/>
“Thanks, guys,” Cyrus said, playing with the hoodie strings.<br/>
“Just another service we provide,” the girls chimed in unison. </p><p>	Buffy met up with Cyrus on the sidewalk the next morning wearing her full warm-up gear. She took his hand in hers when she saw the anxious expression on his face.<br/>
“You got this,” she whispered, squeezing his hand as they leaped down the steps to the courtyard. Immediately as they stepped up to the tables, Cyrus made eye contact with his boyfriend.<br/>
“Nice sweatshirt,” TJ winked as he crossed the courtyard to them. Cyrus blushed, shoving his hands in the pockets.<br/>
“I wasn’t sure if you wanted me to wear it,” he admitted timidly. TJ scoffed.<br/>
“Are you kidding me? I have a boyfriend, and he looks adorable in my hoodie. Isn’t that the whole point of the sweatshirt swap?”<br/>
Cyrus forgot to breathe for a minute as he gazed up at TJ. The boys grinned at each other for a long moment. Cyrus couldn’t believe how smooth his boyfriend was.<br/>
Buffy scoffed at their lovesick expressions, breaking the moment.<br/>
“Wait a minute-” Cyrus looked over at her, realization dawning on his face. “Who did you give your hoodie to?”<br/>
“Hey guys,” said a familiar voice behind him. They turned around, and Cyrus’s face lit up.<br/>
“Andi!” he gasped, running to give her a hug. “What are you doing here?”<br/>
“My morning classes today were optional. I wanted to come by and show off my new outfit.” She spun around, and Cyrus looked down at her galaxy leggings and baby blue hoodie that matched his.<br/>
“You and Andi are my biggest fans,” Buffy explained, coming to stand behind him. “I thought it was fitting that you guys should have the hoodies.”<br/>
“That’s so smart!” TJ marveled in surprise. Buffy rolled her eyes good-humoredly.<br/>
“I’m so excited to see you guys play!” Andi said.<br/>
“Me too!” cried Cyrus excitedly. “I’ll be the loudest one there. Should I bring my megaphone?” he gasped.<br/>
“No!” all three of them shouted. They all laughed as the warning bell rang.<br/>
“This hoodie is so comfy,” Andi commented as they crossed to the front doors of the building.<br/>
“I know right!” agreed Cyrus. He looked over at TJ.  “I don’t think you’re getting this back.”<br/>
“That’s okay,” quipped TJ, flinging his arm around Cyrus’s shoulder. “I have another one at home.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Winning Shot- Sweatshirt Swap Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Part 2 to my Sweatshirt Swap fic, this time from TJ's perspective- it's the day of the first game of Freshman year and TJ has to decide whether to own up to the truth of who has his sweatshirt or let the guilt throw off his game.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wasn't going to post a part 2 to this, but I had a bunch of ideas that seemed to fit. <br/>Plus, part 1 Sweatshirt Swap has quickly become my most popular fic and just got to 1000 hits! <br/>Thank you guys so, so much it really means everything to me. <br/>I wanted to thank you all for your support, so I thought this would be a fun way to celebrate! </p><p>Here's to you all, hope you enjoy this &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TJ sat on the edge of the bench, eager to start the first basketball game of the season. He wasn’t nervous, per se, but he did really want to prove himself to his older teammates. He was so lost in thought that he didn’t notice the girl approaching him until she was standing right in front of him. He jolted back a little bit. She had curly red hair and a sweet smile. TJ supposed she could be considered pretty, but of course, he only had eyes for Cyrus. <br/>	“Hey,” she grinned. “I’m Jenna.” <br/>	“TJ,” he replied back to be polite. She nodded, growing shy and twirling her hair around her finger. TJ had to resist the urge to groan. Now that he had a boyfriend, he was painfully aware of how awkward it was when girls tried to flirt with him. <br/>	“I was wondering if I could maybe have your number?” she asked coyly. She giggled, and TJ tried not to wince at the fakeness of it. <br/>	“Umm… sorry,” he mumbled. “I’m already seeing someone,” he admitted. He had learned to shut flirtations down early now before anyone got too hurt. <br/>	“Oh,” Jenna breathed. Her eyebrows crumpled up in confusion. “Because I was talking with the other girls and none of us could figure out who you’d given your sweatshirt to.” TJ smiled to stop himself from laughing at the absurdity of it. She was so sure that he must have given it to one of the girls, which was so off for so many reasons. <br/>	“Well, they’re around here somewhere,” TJ assured her. She stared him down for a second like she didn’t believe him, then she just huffed and walked away. She tried to hide the disappointment on her face but TJ could see it anyways. <br/>	TJ’s teammate Kyle came out of the locker room just as Jenna was leaving. They passed by each other and Kyle’s face grew puzzled by the hurt look on the girl’s face. <br/>	“Did you just turn her down?” Kyle asked as he sat down next to TJ. TJ just nodded and looked away. He was close with Kyle, but not quite close enough to tell him the full story of what was going on in his head. “You should’ve given her your hoodie,” Kyle nudged TJ, causing him to turn back around. <br/>	“I already gave it to someone else,” TJ shot back. He winced when he heard the aggressive way he said it. It had been a long time since his defense mechanisms had shot up like that. <br/>	“Really? Who?” Kyle asked in disbelief. TJ shouldn’t have been hurt at his surprise, considering that TJ never talked about his love life with them, but it stung anyway. He was surprised everyone was so invested in it anyways. <br/>	“It doesn’t matter,” TJ mumbled, shaking his head. Kyle shot him a disappointed look before getting up to talk to their coach. TJ sighed dejectedly, flipping around to watch the bleachers. His heart stopped when he saw a familiar face. He made eye contact with Cyrus several rows above, and he could tell from his expression that he had been watching the whole time. <br/>	Unfortunately, they didn’t exactly get a chance to talk about it because their coach pulled them into their start-of-game huddle at that moment. </p><p>	TJ had to admit that he was a bit of a mess during the first half of the game. He just kept imagining the agitated look on his boyfriend’s face. Since he was the youngest on the team, he barely got to play, and when he was on the court, he barely touched the ball. He couldn’t help from sulking on the bench, and his teammates had to snap in his face more than once to get his attention. <br/>	“What’s up with you, Kippen?” Kyle asked when they plopped down at the bench at half time. He was dripping sweat and took a big chug of water while TJ thought about his answer. <br/>	“Ummm, nothing,” TJ lied. He knew his team needed him, but there was only really one person whose approval mattered at that moment. “I’ll be right back,” he said. Kyle watched in puzzlement as TJ leaped up and bounded up the bleachers. <br/>	“Teej,” Cyrus’s face lit up when TJ slid in next to him. “You were doing so great-” <br/>	“Come with me,” TJ blurted, grabbing Cyrus’s wrist. <br/>	“Ummm, okay?” Cyrus chuckled as he followed TJ down the bleachers. <br/>	“Kyle,” TJ said when they were standing right behind him. The older boy whipped around and registered them standing there. He looked puzzled for a minute, and then his eyes lit up in recognition. <br/>	“Hey, what are you doing here?” Kyle asked Cyrus. His tone suggested that Cyrus was way out of line being down there among the jocks. “I didn’t realize you had a fan club, Kippen,” he added when Cyrus didn’t answer. He stared Cyrus down, and the shorter boy shifted uncomfortably. TJ immediately felt awful for bringing him down here. <br/>	“Hey, don’t talk to him like that,” TJ barked, stepping forward to face Kyle. His voice was much louder than he intended, and it drew a crowd. Suddenly, the whole team had turned to watch the commotion. <br/>	“What, is he your boyfriend or something?” Kyle chuckled. There were quick glances across the circle, none of them realizing how serious that possibility really was. <br/>	“Actually…” TJ paused. He looked over at Cyrus, who had a terrified expression on his face, but their hands connected and squeezed once. That told TJ all he needed to know. “Yes,” TJ admitted. Kyle backed up in surprise. <br/>	“Wait….” he gasped. He looked back and forth between them, realizing that Cyrus was wearing TJ’s sweatshirt. His eyes lit up in realization. “Oh, I didn’t know.” <br/>	“Wait a minute,” one of the other boys, Henry, stepped forward. “Were you the one who made those blueberry hazelnut muffins?” <br/>	“Blueberry macadamia,” Cyrus corrected immediately, “But yeah.” Suddenly, the team’s awkwardness fell away and was replaced by excitement. Cyrus’s shoulders relaxed and TJ smirked. The team started to scatter, the entertainment over. <br/>	“So we’re cool?” TJ asked. <br/>	“Yeah man,” Kyle nodded, still a little red in the face. “As long as you keep showing up we shouldn’t have an issue.” TJ smiled. Not getting distracted by Cyrus wasn’t going to be as easy as Kyle thought, but he didn’t need to know that. “And getting muffins from….” he paused, searching for a name. <br/>	“Cyrus,” the shorter boy offered. <br/>	“...from Cyrus is an added bonus,” Kyle finished. Just then, their coach blew his whistle to start the beginning of the second half. Cyrus broke off towards the bleachers, a look of pleasant shock on his face as he walked away. They both knew this was a big declaration for TJ, and a huge step in their relationship. TJ realized he was staring, and shook his head to bring himself back into reality. He turned to see Kyle watching him with an amused expression. He had obviously noticed TJ’s lovestruck look. <br/>	“Shut up,” TJ whined, grabbing a ball and tossing it to Kyle as they ran back onto the court. </p><p>The second half of the game went so much better. TJ was relieved that his head was finally clear. He was really enjoying himself, for more reasons than one. <br/>He was glad he had introduced Cyrus. He knew he didn’t need the team’s approval, but it was nice to know that it hadn’t been so scary after all. He felt an overwhelming rush of affection for his team that translated onto the court. They understood his motivations better now. <br/>There was a minute left of the game, and TJ expected their coach to pull him out. They had run out of subs though, so he couldn’t switch anyone out. TJ looked up at the scoreboard and was shocked to see that they were tied! He had thought that they were much farther behind, but apparently their second half had been even better than he had realized. <br/>TJ’s teammate rebounded the ball, and they all rushed to their basket. TJ’s skin prickled with anticipation as the seconds ticked down. He was in perfect position to shoot, with no one guarding him. <br/>“I’m open,” he shouted, expecting to be ignored like every time before. To his surprise though, he blinked and the ball was in his hands. He hesitated for a split second, making eye contact with Kyle. <br/>“Shoot,” he urged, nodding towards the bleachers where the crowd was watching him with rapture. Immediately, TJ saw Cyrus bobbing up and down in excitement and he grinned. Turning toward the basket, he released the ball in a perfect arc. It made a satisfying swish just as the buzzer signaling the end of the game sounded. <br/>TJ stood there stunned for a long time. He had made the winning shot! Suddenly, his senses came back to him as the team realized what had just happened. They all cheered his name as they raced towards him, wrapping him in a huge huddle. <br/>TJ’s head spun as they traveled off the courts and into the pathway next to the bleachers. He was worried for a minute that this was a dream, and it would disappear any second. <br/>“Great job Kippen,” Kyle patted him on the back as he followed the rest of the team into the locker room. Before TJ had the sense to follow them, he heard a familiar voice behind him. <br/>“Teej, OH MY GOD,” Cyrus shouted, attacking him with a hug. TJ absolutely melted into it. “Wow, that was incredible.” Their eyes met, and TJ’s heart swelled at the admiration on his boyfriend’s face. He thought the rest of this day would be a blur, but he wanted to remember that look forever. Well, that and the moment that followed. “I could kiss you right now,” Cyrus whispered into TJ’s shoulder, unable to express his joy in any other way. <br/>“So do it,” TJ responded immediately, still running off the adrenaline high from the game. Cyrus’s eyes widened when he realized TJ was being serious. He looked around as if to make sure it was okay, but the boldness radiating off of TJ seemed to give him bravery. Gently, Cyrus lifted himself onto his tiptoes and brought his hand up to TJ’s cheek before planting his lips on his, causing sparks to fly. It wasn’t their first kiss, but it was still as good as any of the ones before. <br/>Of course, at that moment the team came barrelling out of the locker room. They stopped in their tracks when they realized that the couple was blocking their way. The boys were too enraptured in the kiss to notice at first though. TJ blocked everything out besides the softness of Cyrus’s hair and taste of his lips. They only broke away when someone wolf-whistled. They untangled slowly, taking in the crowd suddenly. TJ blushed but didn’t release Cyrus’s hand. The team stood there open-mouthed. If they didn’t know what was going on before, they definitely did now. <br/>“What?” TJ shrugged. They all laughed, bringing him into a huddle again, but this time Cyrus was pulled in too. <br/>“That basket was for you,” TJ told him, and Cyrus beamed. He gripped TJ’s hand, and he knew that they could take on the world together.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>